


You're Mine

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Maison Close (TV)
Genre: Dark, Dark femslash week, F/F, Manipulation, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Véra is displeased that Hortense has grown distant.





	You're Mine

It is rare, these days, for Véra to get a quiet moment alone with Hortense. Hortense has grown distant, and Véra suspects Hortense has tired of her. After all they have gone through together, it makes her blood boil. She cannot deny that Hortense used her and she used Hortense, but they have forged a bond over years of acquaintance, as dark as that bond may be.

She does not admit to herself that the fantasy she had promised of her and Hortense retiring and living in peace in a house on the Marne was not a complete fabrication. She does not admit to herself that part of her still wants it. But then again, she has always wanted what she cannot have.

That strong want, that need for something that will never be hers, motivates her to seek out Hortense. She has to time it right so that she finds Hortense alone and available for distraction.

Sitting on Hortense’s desk and forcing her to look up, Véra says, “I don’t get jealous. But you insult me by ignoring me.”

Hortense frowns. “I’m not ignoring you,” she says, sounding tired to unfamiliar ears but exasperated to Véra’s.

They are liars, the two of them: Hortense _has_ distanced herself from Véra, and Véra _is_ jealous. But they have always lied and deceived each other, so why stop now? The familiarity of it brings a sick comfort to Véra.

Véra stands, creating a gap between them. “Then I apologise. You have things on your mind; I won’t disturb you.”

Hortense straightens in her chair. “Stay.” Her voice is clear, commanding.

Hiding a smile, Véra watches Hortense, trying to predict what she will do. She does not expect Hortense to get up and push her against the window. Her heart races.

“You’re mine,” Hortense whispers in her ear, making her shiver. “You’re mine.”

And she is. Hortense, with her wicked ways, made sure of that when she had Véra’s only chance of retirement killed, forcing her to return to Hortense and the Paradise to work off her debt. Véra will never forget that, and deep down she will never forgive either. But she sometimes thinks in her darkest moments that in a twisted way, it is the only romantic deed Hortense has ever done. Véra never lets herself laugh at that fact, because her laughs would soon turn into sobs.

Véra meets Hortense’s gaze. “Prove it,” she says, feeling the cool glass against her back.

Hortense responds by fucking her against the window. Pressed against the glass, which could break with too much force, Véra smiles as Hortense possesses her.

Hortense does not leave any lasting marks – she must keep Véra in pristine condition for their clients – but Véra almost wishes she would. In this moment, someone cares about her and is giving her what she wants. She knows it is amiss to crave attention and desire from one who has wronged her so, but she shoves the past to one side and gives herself over to pleasure. Hortense knows Véra’s body so well that it does not take long for her to bring Véra to climax. Véra’s clients almost never take her high, so it gives her some much needed relief to come apart with Hortense’s touch.

Before Véra can recover though, Hortense hitches up her own skirts and grabs Véra’s hand. Véra is used to this: whenever Hortense pleasures Véra first, she is quick to make sure Véra reciprocates. Véra does not enjoy the quick turnaround, never has, but still she tends to Hortense’s need. She makes Hortense come hard and fast, panting against Véra’s shoulder.

Too soon, Hortense has her usual steely look back in her eye. “You should be downstairs,” she says. “Working.”

Véra smooths her face, a slight twitch of her mouth the only sign of her displeasure. Without a word, she leaves Hortense’s office.

As she walks downstairs, ready for another night’s work, she does not know how to feel. For a few minutes, she mattered. For a moment, Hortense was hers. But her rude dismissal has soured what is between them, and Véra has to force down her anger. Over the next few weeks, it is Véra who will be distant and Hortense who will feel her absence. This game of theirs is never-ending, and there will be no winner. Véra knows this all too well.


End file.
